Life After Team 7
by Naiya12
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a member of ANBU and one of the top ranked medical ninjas, is now the age of nineteen. Upon the return of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, he learns that Sakura is not the fan girl she used to be. What will he do when tragedy strikes Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** While I know I should spend this time typing a new chapter for a current story, I felt inspired by a fellow author to write my first oneshot, however with how much I ended up writing...it turned into a two shot! : ^D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series, however I do own the rights and plot to this fanfiction.

She is an amazing writing and I strongly suggest, if you are a Naruto fan and even if you're not, to read her stories! Her pen name is out. paxton (remove the space after the period) and I am dedicating this two shot to her! I really hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING: **Slightly graphic scene towards the end of this chapter. You have been warned...

* * *

Life After Team 7

Chapter 1

Sakura stared up at the sky through the window of her office. She was now the glorious age of nineteen and a highly ranked medical ninja. Through all her years of being a ninja, she had only one regret. She was a loyal ninja, loyalty running so deep that when Tsunade asked her to become a member of ANBU three years ago, she simply could not refuse. If she had only known how things would have turned out for her, she probably would have rejected the offer. She couldn't grasp what she could have possibly done for fate to be so cruel to her. Glancing at her desk, he eyes caught the infamous picture of Team 7.

Her eyes focusing on Naruto, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she examined his face; eyes glaring, teeth bared arms across his chest. He was definitely envious and annoyed with a fellow teammates "cool" demeanor. Comparing to the Naruto she knew now, he was undoubtedly the most childish, annoying twelve year old she could have ever known. The Naruto now was much more relaxed, thanks to an important counterpart that he had been dating for nearly a year now. Hinata had done a world of good for Naruto. She made him feel as if he wasn't a disgusting freak-of-nature, she listened to his ranting, and she genuinely thought that Naruto was the best ninja/person/lover in the world for her. Thus, Naruto had matured over the years. He was still working toward becoming the next Hokage and had even rejected the offer to ANBU for fear of interference with his goal.

Sakura allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she thought of the young blond in the picture. He now towered over her, his hair had grown longer, weighing down the spikes that refused to lay flat. Following the hand atop of Naruto's head, Sakura's smile grew bigger as she laid eyes on Kakashi. He continued to instruct new teams, the way he had Team 7, however she knew that their team was irreplaceable in his heart. They were no longer sensei and students, but close friends and co-ninja. Kakashi refused to allow them to call him sensei, as that term was no longer relevant with having both Naruto and Sakura right on his heels in rank, but they would always think of his as their mentor.

Sakura's eyes freely moved to the third person in the picture. His exasperated face desperately trying to look as if he would rather be anywhere else in the Land of Fire than taking this timeless picture. Sasuke, upon achieving his goal in life, even if all of it was for nothing, had returned to Konoha in order to "set the record" straight with Tsunade. Upon learning of the involvement with Elder's and the Uchiha's, the Elder Council was quickly and quietly relinquished of their positions, only to be replaced with those the Fifth Hokage deemed worthy. However, this action came with a price. An agreement had been reached between the rouge ninja and the Hokage, allowing Sasuke to have an opinion in who was chosen to replace the previous Elder's, upon the request of staying in Konoha, going through the necessary training to become a member of ANBU, and helping Konoha defeat what was left Akatsuki. Once those requirements had been filled, Sasuke was free to do as he chose.

Sakura sighed as she placed the picture face down on her desk. Sasuke had returned and she should have been ecstatic, however something within would not allow her that emotion. She knew that Sasuke had only tried to kill them upon Orochimaru's request, but Sakura held a grudge. When she saw Sasuke for the first time, much taller, much more masculine, hair slightly longer tousled by the wind, and onyx eyes still as piercing as ever, she did not feel as in awe as she would have when she was twelve. It had been a year since his return, a full three hundred and sixty-five days, yet she did not think about him as she did when he was gone. She realized that since he was "home," safe, and alive, her heart did not feel burdened any longer. She realized within a few days of his return that she was no longer the infatuated fan-girl she used to be. While her heart still fluttered every so often when his heavenly figure would appear in front of her, she no longer carried the permanent blush, stuttering speech, or awkward bodily movements. She could simply give him a smile and continued on with her day. They were friends, co-ninja, and ex-members of Team 7, nothing more.

Hearing her doorknob beginning to twist, Sakura's eyes left their vacant stare at the newsletter in front her to none other than the person she was just reflecting upon.

Sasuke walked into her office and quietly closed the door before beginning, "Sakura, Tsunade says that we have a mission. She wants us to meet her in her office once your shift is over."

Sakura's eyes fluttered from the door, and once assessing the person entering was no threat to her, returned her eyes to the newsletter in front of her. She listened to everything he said before simply nodding in acknowledgment.

"Sakura...," Sasuke questioned.

"I heard you Sasuke," She answered lifting her eyes to flash him a smile, "Meet Tsunade-sama once my shift is over."

"Ah," Sasuke replied before narrowing his eyes, "What's wrong..."

It was not a question for the sake of asking one's well-being; it was a command that stated he knew something was not right and wanted to immediately rectify the situation, if possible.

Had Sakura been the twelve-year-old, Sasuke crazy, girl she had been, she would have blushed and melted at the thought of him asking her such a personal question, however she wasn't and he no longer had that kind of power over her. She was able to play his own tricks against him, concealing her emotions, pushing everyone out so that no one could get past the walls she had built around herself during the past years of Sasuke's absence. When Sakura realized that people she cared for could hurt her as deeply as he did, she involuntarily began making barriers. The only person who was allowed in was Naruto, simply because she knew that no matter the circumstance, they would willingly give their life in order to protect the other.

Breaking her of her thoughts, Sasuke cleared his throat.

Quickly looking up, she waved her hands in front of her and gave an even bigger smile than before, attempting to act as if she were oblivious to the tension building within the room, "Ah, sorry. I'm just a little tired Sasuke. That's all..."

Taking this as an excuse, Sasuke turned to leave her office, "We're teammates Sakura. How can we work as a team if you keep hiding things?" he stated even if he knew he was being hypocritical.

Hearing her sigh, Sasuke opened the door and left her office. He continued to act the same as he always had, or so he thought, but he had taken note of the drastic changes Sakura had made while he was a rouge ninja. The most notable changes he witnessed was the fact that she longer blushed in his presence, no longer did he have the -kun after his name, and he actually had to go out of his way to talk to her. Of course, she still smiled, but it always seemed forced, fake. Every smile she gave him, or anyone else for that matter, did not have that twinkle that it had before. She had grown more beautiful as she had matured. Her hair, no longer the short style she had donned since the Chunin Exams, was longer and reached her waist. She had grown into her body, no longer looking like a teenager, but a young adult. Her eyes were still that same, beautiful emerald green that he had always found to be so unique. He had never seen another pair of eyes the same color. Yet, while her eyes looked the same, they were not. There was something missing in them, something he could not place his finger on until he saw her with him. Her once emotional, vibrant windows had become lifeless. The only time he saw any life in her eyes was when she was with Naruto. Sasuke then realized that it was not that her eyes were lifeless, they had the ability to be as vibrant as they once were; she had just learned how to conceal her emotions completely. Something he had perfected, but never understood just how cold if felt until he was on the receiving end. Being the master of such somber behavior he knew that was the point. It was an act of pushing people away, keeping them at a safe distance, and never truly letting them in.

Before he had realized it, he had already made it to the outer hallway of the Hokage's office. Taking a seat in one of the bamboo chairs outside, Sasuke decided to wait for his partner before he entered.

_"She should be getting off within the next hour, no point in having to hear the same details twice."_ Sasuke thought, trying to find a viable excuse to explain his uncharacteristic behavior.

* * *

When Sakura returned to her office after completing her final rounds, she noticed a small piece of paper that had obviously been slid in from underneath her door. Reading the note, her body froze, as she quickly crumple the paper in her fist and thrust it into the pocket of her uniform. Taking a moment to gather herself back together, she quickly changed out of her hospital garb and into her navy, loose fitting pants, a tight fitted tank top with her family crest, flak jacket, and sandals. Hurrying to the Hokage's office, she was slightly surprised to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe, with his hands in his pockets, waiting for her.

"Sorry," She mumbled under her breath as she walked past him to enter the Hokage's office.

"Hn," he replied, acknowledging her statement.

"Sakura, Sasuke, please have a seat," Tsunade said in her usual raspy voice.

Following orders, Sakura and Sasuke both seated themselves in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Shizune, bring me all the information you gathered for what I asked about earlier," Tsunade requested firmly.

"Hai," Shizune replied as she quickly left the room.

Turning back to the two in front of her, Tsunade took a deep breath and leaned back in her leather desk chair, "I'm sure you are wondering why I have asked just the two of you here today. I have a..." Tsunade paused and leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk, and interlacing her fingers allowing them to rest on her forehead, "...request."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, but stayed glued to Tsunade's tense form. She knew if Tsunade was requesting something, it was either something the Council did not approve of or something she wanted handled before it reached the Council's ears.

Sasuke however, slouched in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him, and watched the inaudible understanding between the Hokage and Sakura.

"It appears that the remaining Akatsuki members have become active outside of Konoha. We have not confirmed which of the three it is, but I would assume it is either Zetsu or Kisami following orders from Madara..." Tsunade continued taking a brief glance towards Sasuke, knowing she now had his full attention, "I want the two of you to find out which Akatsuki member is nosing around Konoha and dispose of them by any means necessary. You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. The three of us in this room are the only ones to know of this mission. As members of ANBU, I think this is a task well within your capabilities." Tsunade finished just as Shizune returned with a folder in hand.

Opening the folder, Tsunade gave a nod to Shizune, who in turn left the room once again. "I asked Tsunade to pull the file from four years ago, Sasuke you will have to get Sakura to fill you in on the minor details, but it appears that Akatsuki is targeting someone in the village. We aren't entirely sure whom, but we have a few suspects in mind. I want the two of you to get any possible information from the Akatsuki member that you can. This mission in vitally important to keeping the peace in Konoha. I can assume you understand that failure is not an option. Leave out after sunset, you are dismissed."

"Tsunade-sama, may I have a word with you?" Sakura stated more commandingly than a question.

Nodding her head, Sakura turned to Sasuke, who simply shrugged his shoulders realizing this was a conversation he was not wanted in, and began walking out of the room. Stopping further down the hallway, still within hearing range of the closed office doors, Sasuke kept decreasing his chakra presence in an attempt to act as if he was still retreating from the office. Closing his eyes, Sasuke focused only on hearing the conversation he was not permitted to hear.

"Tsunade," Sakura began in a tone that completely shocked Sasuke. Not only did she leave off the respectful suffix after the Hokage's name, but her tone that of one Sasuke had never heard before, "I received another letter today."

Sasuke heard silence as Sakura continued, "It's the same warning every time."

Sasuke finally heard Tsunade speak, "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Sakura stated bluntly.

"Where did you receive it?" Tsunade asked aggravation in her voice.

"At work. This is the first time I have received one there," Sakura answered

Tsunade sighed, "So they know where you live, where your family lives, and now exactly which office is yours at the hospital."

Silence...

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want me to investigate this further. There is any number of meanings that letter can have...It could be directed to you or your-"

Sakura interrupted Tsunade with a firm, but quiet, "No."

More silence...

"Sakura, you can't keep pushing people away like this. You've gradually become better at keeping things from me, but don't think that it is going unnoticed..." Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade, I am the only one that is receiving this warning. If I were to act upon it, or have you or the ANBU investigate it, it will tip off the enemy that their actions have succeeded in effecting me, when in truth they have not. My family, both immediate and extended are fine, and so am I. Until I feel the need to act, I will not request help from anyone. I have kept you informed of the situation out of respect for both you and Konoha, but this is a battle I will face when the time is right. I cannot risk the safety of everyone because I have begun receiving these...warnings again." Sakura replied in a voice unknown to Sasuke. It never wavered, never cracked; it was a voice full of confidence.

"Sakura...I'm worried about you..." Tsunade finally conquering the tension that Sakura filled within the room.

"I will be fine. After all, I trained under you for six years. I am one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha and a member of your elite ANBU squad. I would gladly give my life to protect the people of Konoha; that is my ninja way. I will take my leave now...Tsunade-sama." Her tone much lighter than before, filled with reassurance, allowing Sasuke to detect she must have used a smile to get her point across.

Sasuke, acknowledging that the conversation was coming to an end, made his way to the front doors of the Hokage's building. Exiting, he leaned against the wall in his signature pose, hands in his pockets and eyes closed, as he waited for his pink haired companion.

_"What am I thinking...what is she thinking, leaving me out of such an important conversation...but why the hell do I care. It's just Sakura. True she's not quite the same infatuated, crazy in love with me girl that she used to be, but she is still...still..." _Sasuke's thoughts were broken.

"...annoying."

Sasuke's eyes flew open as he watched his pink-haired partner's back walking away from him.

_"Is she able to read minds now or something?"_ Sasuke thought, cursing himself once again for allowing her to become his main focus once again.

"Come again?" Sasuke asked in a nonchalant tone.

"I said you're annoying." Sakura replied, not even glancing over her shoulder.

Sasuke was a bit surprised that she would use a word he had coined years before, but couldn't help himself from asking, "Why?"

"Please don't feel like just because you're my partner, you have to wait for me anytime we have other commitments." Sakura replied.

Sasuke, not sure what to say, simply replied with his casual, "Hn."

* * *

Waiting in the tree outside of her apartment, Sasuke watched her as she tidied up. He had already been to the Uchiha compound to change into his ANBU uniform, but found himself anxiously watching the time. Deciding it best to get a head start, Sasuke stealthily made his way to her.

As soon as she began removing clothes, Sasuke averted his eyes, giving her the privacy she deserved. However much a nineteen-year-old young man he was, he was still a gentlemen. As much as the rest of his body told him to watch her remove the layers of clothing to reveal the beautiful cream skin underneath, he still had his pride and his ego constantly reassuring him that it was just Sakura and that she was nothing special that he couldn't find someone else better. Recently though, those reassuring statements were becoming harder to listen to. When he first came back to Konoha, they did not speak for at least three months. When Sakura's current partner was reassigned, leaving a convenient opening in her partner position, Tsunade jumped at having him the replacement.

At the time he could have cared less. He still imagined her as the boy crazy preteen. This image was shattered when during their first mission, she never spoke to him. She simply executed her expected role in the mission, supported him as he performed his, and left as soon as they returned. He had to initiate every conversation, which him being Sasuke Uchiha meant only one or two, and he gawked at how far she had come into being an ANBU member. Of course he should have realized what it takes to become part of ANBU. He was given a three month crash course, while she had a full year. He started becoming agitated with her lack of enthusiasm for being around him, the complete opposite of what she had been six years prior, but what could he expect. He had broken her heart, she said she was over that, he had tried to kill her and Naruto; she had forgiven him for her part but said she found it hard to forgive him for trying to hurt Naruto. That came at him in total surprise. As more missions came, she slowly started coming around. She had finally told him that she was ready to be his friend, but that a part of her would always have a small measure of distrust towards him. Again, he expected as much, but his thoughts became consumed with her relationship with Naruto. He didn't know why he cared, he kept telling himself that he didn't, but when he saw the two interacting together an unknown feeling began crawling into his stomach. Later finding out of the intense relationship between Naruto and the Hyuuga girl, Sasuke dismissed the incident as nothing more than being too tired.

Now he was finding it harder to stay away from her. She did nothing spectacular for him. She simply had casual conversations with him, never ask him anything personal, and never had anything to do with him outside of ANBU missions. Yet he still found himself accidentally walking in the proximity of her apartment, claiming he was just in the area, making conversations with her, because he was bored, and asking her all the personal questions, because they were teammates.

_"Our roles have been completely reversed,"_ he admitted placing his head in his right hand, rubbing his forehead.

Hearing her window slide open, Sasuke began to stand on the branch in which he was perched. She know stood beside him, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Placing both of their masks over their faces, Sakura gave a heavy sigh, making Sasuke turn his attention to her.

"Is it really necessary to wait for me outside of my apartment? You're in your ANBU uniform. I don't need to remind you the trouble it causes if civilians see you. Besides we were supposed to me at the specific coordinates in the forest outside the main gate." Sakura stated bluntly, having no enthusiasm of his actions in her voice.

At a loss for words once again, Sasuke simply replied with, "Hn," attempting the keep the feeling that she was scolding him out of his mind.

* * *

It was now late at night and the two were perched in separate trees, scouting the area. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in an attempt to scope out the culprit before he made a move on them. To no avail, Sasuke decided the area he was in bared him no fruit, he moved further into the forest.

Sakura moved from tree to tree, attempting to use her chakra perception to find any insignificant wave of activity. No sooner than she had hopped down from the tree, did she duck to have three kunai lodge themselves in a tree behind her. Quickly moving to a higher location, she once again had to dodge more kunai.

_"Damn...he knows my every move. Where is he?" _Sakura thought as she moved from tree to tree, narrowly dodging the onslaught of kunai attacking her.

"I see you are quite agile for a ninja. I commend you on your performance; however, you are not a smart as I had hoped. You've fallen right into our trap." The voice spoke, bathed in venomous intent.

"What do you mean," Sakura hissed through her mask as she stopped on a nearby branch.

"I mean, that it was never out intent to lure you out here and kill. I was simply to keep you and your partner busy enough while my associate performed his part of the plan." The figured replied appearing behind Sakura, grasping both hands and placing them securely behind her back. When it felt her tighten in its grasp, the figured pulled her closer to its body.

"Zetsu..." Sakura hissed as she felt his tongue gliding up her neck.

Focusing her chakra on the areas where Zetsu was touching, Sakura intensified the flow to only those areas, causing Zetsu to release her cradling his hands in pain.

"You wench!" He screamed reaching for her once again. However his plan was foiled by an incoming kunai, having to resort to vanishing within the tree.

Leaping out of the way, Sakura could feel debris hitting her back as the tree she where she stood had been disintegrated.

"Are you alright?" Came the familiar voice of her teammate.

"Hai," Sakura replied calmly as she casually looked into his blood red orbs.

Hearing Zest's voice once again, Sakura and Sasuke both took on a defensive stance, "Too bad your too late Haruno Sakura...you should have heeded our warning."

With that heard, Zest's chakra presence completely disappeared.

"Oh no..." Sakura gasp as she bolted back towards the village.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked quizzically, surprised by her sudden outburst.

Sakura did not take the time to reply, thus leaving Sasuke only the option of following her.

* * *

Upon entering the village, Sakura immediately headed to Naruto's apartment. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura hunched over and rested her hands on her knees. Her hair cascading in front of her, blocking Sasuke from seeing the expression on her face.

Suddenly whipping her head back, she immediately departed to the area of the village where her family resided.

Landing on a nearby building, Sakura removed her mask from her face, as did Sasuke.

"Sakura, why are we here?" Sasuke asked in utter confusion.

With no reply, Sakura leaped from her position atop the building and landed softly on the ground below. Becoming more aggravated by the second, Sasuke descended from the building and upon landing on the ground, shoved his hands in his pockets and reluctantly followed Sakura. As they walked closer to the front door of Sakura's family home, Sasuke noted the door slightly ajar from its hinges. It was then that they both immediately knew something was not right.

Slowly Sakura entered her family's home. Sakura and Sasuke both took note of the blood splattered across the once elegant wallpaper. Sasuke could hear Sakura's breath catch in her throat as they entered the living area. Sakura stared in horror as she was met with the cold, dead eyes of her family. Her mother and father lay hunched together in the middle of the floor, obviously trying desperately to flee from the murderous invader. Her aunt and uncle lay not far away, bodies sprawled across the floor, missing certain appendages that had been previously attached. The mutilated body of her cousin hidden beneath her aunt as she desperately tried to save him. Blood was everywhere. The smell and taste of the metallic substance filled the room. A kunai stabbed through her father's back held a bloodstained note.

Sakura gagged as she lost composure of herself, leaning against the wall for support. Sasuke silently walked over and knelt by her father's dead body. Gently pulling the note away, leaving the kunai to spare Sakura the graphic image of him pulling it away, Sasuke returned to her side and handed her the letter. Gaining what little composure she could, Sakura unfolded the letter and read the same cryptic warning she had received a dozen times:

**"Do not interfere with the Fox Demon. Heed my warning dearest Sakura or you will find out how it feels for your name to die."**

In smaller print underneath the usual warning was another inscription written in what she presumed to be blood:

**"I warned you dear one...yet you continued to involve yourself with him. You can only blame yourself for what has come to pass...you are the last of the Haruno's and your name will die with you..."**

Sakura could only stare at the note in complete disbelief.

Sasuke snatching the note from her hands, and quickly skimmed over the words. Looking at Sakura in surprise, he did the first thing that came to him. He grabbed her small form, using his body to shield her eyes from the horrific scene around them, and stroked her hair softly. Using his other free hand to grasp her waist, supporting her weight as to not let her fall, Sasuke lowered his face to hers, resting his cheek on her forehead.

Gradually, Sakura's shock subsided as she felt Sasuke's warmth crush her. Reaching under his arms, she grabbed his shoulders to support herself.

"Sakura..." He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Don't Sasuke..." She replied as her voice began to crack.

She seemed so much smaller in his arms than he had imagined. Her hair so much softer against his fingertips as he held her head against his chest. Her skin so much softer as he delicately rubbed circles across the small of her back, just below the midriff seam of her ANBU uniform.

"Cry..." It was all he had to say before the small, brave body he held in his hands began violently convulsing into him. Her nails dug into the material draped across his shoulders.

Sakura felt as her whole world was violently turned upside-down. The only thing she was sure of at the moment was the pair of strong arms moving from cradling her to carrying her out of her family's home. His arms holding her so tightly against his chest as the smell of metallic slowly began to fade. She suddenly became exhausted. The fight with Zetsu had done nothing to fatigue her, yet she felt so weary.

"Sleep..." His gentle voice reaching her once again.

She slowly closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: **So here's the end of chapter 1! Thank you so much for taking interest in my story!

As coined by the brilliant out. paxton: Reviews make me write! : ^D


	2. Chapter 2

Life After Team 7

Chapter 2

It had been a long day, filled with completing paperwork, talking to investigators, and trying to decipher who it was that had been sending these letters to Sakura. Sasuke, finally having the chance to relax, slowly sat on the side of the bed where Sakura lay. Watching her sleeping figure, he couldn't help but sigh at the pain she would experience when she awoke. It had been a full twenty hours since she had fallen asleep in his arms, yet she hadn't stirred in her sleep. Slowly brushing a long, stray strand of hair away from her face. Regretting his action immediately, he saw Sakura's eyes begin to flutter.

Within seconds Sakura flew to a sitting position, desperately looking for the kunai that should have been hidden under her pillow.

"Sakura..." She heard his voice and she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. His deep onyx eyes had always captivated her, less now than when she was younger, but still nonetheless.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"You're in my room. I didn't think it was safe to take you to your apartment..." Sasuke trailed off, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Sakura immediately grabbed her forehead in pain with one hand and she placed the other behind her, letting it sink into the mattress for what little support it provided.

Images of the previous night suddenly began pounding in her head and she sneered in pain.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sasuke's voice asked, suddenly filled with tension.

In all her life, she never imagined that she would hear Sasuke speak to her in such a worried manner.

Releasing her forehead, Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, "Ah...yeah...I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache."

Sakura's reply was met with silence. The silence that followed the infamous Sasuke Uchiha everywhere he went.

Sasuke decided it best to break his own silence, "Sakura, Hinata changed her close for you. Naruto is in the other room...would you like me to send him in?"

Sakura's eyes quickly scanned her new attire, obviously Sasuke's clothes, consisting of a gray muscle shirt and black, loose fitting shorts. Upon hearing Naruto's name, Sakura's eyes immediately shot up and Sasuke knew the answer to the question as soon as he asked.

Leaving her in silence, Sasuke returned, followed by Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata approached Sakura, giving her a brief hug and pulled back placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders, "Sakura I'm so sorry...I just wish we could have...We should have been more alert...We could have-"

Hinata was silenced by Naruto so simply placed his hand on her arm in a gesture for her to move aside. Naruto stood before Sakura as Hinata moved out of the way to stand beside Sasuke at the back of the room.

Walking to where his legs touch the frame of the bed, Naruto leaned down and pulled Sakura to a kneeling position on the bed. He stared into her eyes before capturing her in a tight embrace.

Sakura's arms wound around Naruto's neck as he pulled her into his chest. The new sense of security overwhelmed Sakura and new tears formed and flowed from her eyes. Pulling away, Naruto wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a small smile.

Sakura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them once more and nodded.

Reading his body language, Hinata sighed and tugged Sasuke's arm in a request for him to follow her.

Once the two were outside of the room, Hinata closed the door and leaned against it, "Naruto is all she has left Sasuke."

Sasuke cringed at the words that left the female Hyuuga's mouth, "Hn."

"Sakura, as you know was an only child, her mother as well. Her father, as you now know, had a sister. Both sets of her grandparents have already passed on. Other members of her family have died of various causes, making her immediate family and her aunt, uncle, and cousin all that was left..." Hinata continued slightly above a whisper.

Sasuke processed the information that Hinata was giving to him silently.

"Naruto found of from Tsunade-sama that roughly three years ago, Sakura started receiving threats to stop getting involved with him. As you can see, she ignored them. After you left, Naruto became a solid support system in her life. None of her other family members were ninjas, thus Naruto was the only one who could understand her problems as they arose...I am not trying to make you feel guilty for your past actions. I am just simply saying that Naruto is the only person who has been there for Sakura through everything...and now he is all she has left. Please do not get any thoughts in your head that would make you believe in other possibilities in their relationship. Naruto and I love each other, but I now that at any given moment he would die to protect her...just as she would do the same for him." Finishing her explanation, Hinata slowly re-opened the door.

Sasuke froze as he heard her laughter. The clear, heavenly ringing of her voice filled the air as Naruto continued his ridiculous story.

"So I have a lot to make up for then..." Sasuke stated, turning his gaze to Hinata.

Blinking for a moment, Hinata only smiled and nodded her head as he entered the room.

Slowly, Sasuke removed himself from the wall as he followed her into his bedroom.

* * *

It was well past two in the morning when Naruto and Hinata finally left. While Sakura had begged him to stay, fearing would could happen to him so late at night, especially after what had just happened with her family, she was only satisfied enough to let him go when four other members of ANBU came to retrieve him. The Hyuuga family had been kind enough to offer Naruto residence for as long as the need be.

After walking Naruto and Hinata to the door, Sasuke returned to his bedroom only to find it empty. Immediately he panicked. His paranoia soon subsided as he noticed the doorway to his balcony open. Grabbing a throw blanket off the desk chair next to the balcony doorway, Sasuke froze in behold of the sight in front of him. Sakura had removed the large baggy shorts and replaced with the small shorts equipped with her ANBU uniform, leaving her well-toned legs a sight for Sasuke to see. Her long cherry blossom hair glowed in the light of the moon as the wind gently brushed it from side to side.

_"Damnit Sasuke...this is not the time to think of her this way. It's just Sakura...just Sakura...nothing special about her...it's just her." _Sasuke repeated to himself as he walked behind her and gently draped the blanket around her shoulders.

She looked to him and gave him a small, genuine smile. A smile he had not seen since before he left her all those years ago. His breath involuntarily caught in his throat.

Returning her gaze to the stars, Sasuke regained his composure as he admired her in silence before he too turned to the stars above.

They stayed that way for a long time, neither of them wanting to make the effort to speak.

"I understand..." Sakura stated, never tearing her gaze from the stars.

It was then that Sasuke realized that out of all the people in the world that he had come across, she was the only one who could actually say that she understood him. She had just experienced the closest tragedy to his own. However she had no one to pin her blame on. He of course did not dare blame her for what had transpired, but he knew that she would forever carry that guilt.

"I want revenge..." Sakura continued, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white.

Sasuke could say nothing. After all he, himself, had decided that revenge was the most important thing in his life, leaving her to pick up the pieces he left her with.

"Sakura..." He was finally able to muster the courage to speak, "I understand _exactly_ how you feel. I know that anger that burns within you, the only thing that is keeping you from drowning her self-pity, but-"

Sakura interrupted his attempt to console her by replying, "I have Naruto..."

Sasuke tensed at the mention of his friend's name.

"He is all that I have left..." Sakura finished, the brim of her eyes becoming shiny from the translucent liquid that threatened to spill over.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore, "DAMNIT Sakura! You have me!" He yelled as grabbed her thin frame and pulled her into him.

The blanket completely lost, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist as he finally let himself indulge in the realization that he wanted her. He softly pressed his lips to hers, desperate for all of her, but wanting to savor her all the more.

Sakura gasp as she felt his strong, gentle lips against her. For a moment she thought she could surrender herself to him, to crumble to walls that she had worked so hard to build and let him in. As she felt herself being lifted from the ground, never losing contact with his lips, and placed onto the warm comfort of his soft bed, she realized she deserved none of it.

Finally breaking free from the lips that she had always wanted, always dreamed of, she spoke, "Sasuke...we...I can't. I am the cause of my family's death. I don't deserve happiness anymore." Her voice cracking, she placed an arm over her eyes, not daring to allow anyone to witness her moment of weakness.

"No...no Sakura...how could you have known this would happen. Those notes could have meant anything..." Trying so hard to place the fact that he fit so well between the spread of her legs, how her body was literally molded to fit with his, and to console her.

"But it didn't mean anything...it meant the death of everyone who shared my blood. I ignored the warnings, I kept fighting to protect him...that's the reason I accepted the ANBU position, why I kept training so hard to become stronger, why I worked so hard a medical ninjustsu...I never thought it would cause their deaths! I was stupid...so stupid...I should have listened to Tsunade. If only I had listened to her, then they would still be alive!" She spat, sobbing harder as each sentence slipped from her mouth.

Grabbing her wrists and placing them firmly above her head, he stared into those beautiful emerald orbs that he had always looked in other people for, but never found. Her hair spread around her, glowing in the light of the moon made her appear more angelic that he had ever taken note of. Her beautiful face, covered in tears, the only liquid he detested with all of his being only when it came from her.

"Sakura...you can't do this to yourself...I know your vulnerable right now. I'm sorry for taking advantage of that, but I can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself...I- " He spoke, ever so softly.

"Sasuke...you of all people should understand. I know now that it was pointless for me to try to stop you. I know how it feels to lose your family, to have nothing left, but I have Naruto. They want him and I will do everything in my power to stop them from getting to him." She countered.

"And what about me?" Sasuke asked.

It was a simple question. One that she could have easily brushed off any other day. She had locked her feelings for him far away, in the pits of her heart. The only one who mattered to her from that point on was Naruto. He had stood by her, she loved Naruto, but it paled in comparison to how she loved Sasuke. She told her herself loved, as in past tense, but why did she feel that ache in her heart as she stared into his onyx orbs? Why did she feel a slight shiver as his breath grazed her skin? Why did she ache for more of him?

Sensing her confusion, Sasuke slowly brought his lips to her eyes, leaving soft, chaste kisses over them, as if begging them to stop spilling tears. His kisses left her eyes and traveled to her neck, where he kissed the skin that Zetsu had defiled the previous day. The he moved to the most vital point of her chest and kissed the thin cotton clothing over her heart, begging it to let him heal her. Bringing his face back to hers, he noticed that the tears had finally stopped. Letting go of her wrists, he placed his elbows on either side of her, cradling her head with is forearms, interlacing his fingers atop of her beautiful pink hair. He could only stare into those glorious emerald eyes that he had denied himself of for so long.

"Sakura...since we were twelve, when we formed Team 7, you have always been there for me. I made myself believe that revenge was more important and left the village. When I came back, I thought I could still carry on like I always had, but I can't Sakura. I can't because I've been lying to myself since I was twelve."

He paused, expected the usual, melting reply of her saying _"Sasuke-kun," _but it never came. Once again proving to himself how much she had matured without him realizing it. Instead she simply stared at him, her eyes searching his for the meaning of his unusual, talkative behavior.

"I love you," He whispered. Had he spoke any softer, she might not of heard those three little words.

Placing her small, soft hand to his face, she caressed his skin with her thumb. Leaning into her hand, Sasuke smirked at what he had just said.

_"All those years of being just Sakura...why is it that only you can consume my every thought. Even if it was me telling myself that there was nothing special about you, it was always you."_

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers once again. Smiling into the kiss as he felt her respond, finally accepting him. Deepening the kiss, Sasuke ran his tongue across her lower lip, begging her for more, only to have the gesture returned. Feeling himself lose control, one of his arms left the side of her soft skin, only the regain the touch as he began gripping her hip. Slowly his hand crept up her shirt, ravishing the soft, unknown area underneath. Hearing her moan into their kiss, Sasuke once again grazed his tongue against her lower lip, only to have her tongue meet his as it retreated. Their kisses grew rough as she allowed her arms to wrap around his neck, losing her fingers to the pleasure of running through his soft, black hair, then moving them to pull him closer, digging into his back. Moaning from her sudden act of aggression, Sasuke dove his tongue into her mouth, amazed at how sweet she tasted. Sakura felt the need to be even closer to him, taking the opportunity to wrap one of her legs around his waist. The two of them fell into total ecstasy within the touch of the other.

Feeling the need for air, Sasuke reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. The two of the panting heavily as they smiled at one another.

"Stay with me..." She whispered.

"Always," He responded.

Watching him move from on top of her, to the vacant side of the bed next to her, Sakura could only smile as he slowly caressed her arm with his hand. Wrapping her in his arms, the two let the overwhelming urge of sleep over take them.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke, he yawned and stretched, having such a restful slumber and wonderful dream. Getting up, he went to the bathroom and readied himself for the day to come. Walking back into his room, he suddenly felt as if something was horribly amiss. Looking around the room, he suddenly recalled the events of the past two days crashing into him.

_"Shit...Sakura..."_ He breathed, desperately searching the house for her. Upon entering the kitchen, Sasuke saw a slip of paper folded, placed delicately in the middle of his kitchen table. Underneath lay her Village Hidden in the Leaves protective headband.

His heart pounding in his ears, Sasuke resisted the urge to grab the letter. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to read it. He didn't want to know what it said. He just wanted to simply believe that she had an early shift at the hospital and had miraculously awoken without an alarm in time to get to work.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the letter and her headband. Reading it, his arm went limp beside him as he leaned back against the kitchen wall for support, his other hand gripping her headband with all his strength. Hair covering his eyes, a single tear escaped, falling to the ground.

* * *

**_The Previous Night:_**

The sun had yet to rise as Sakura fluttered her eyes open. She knew he was asleep from the steady rise and fall of his chest. She had never fallen asleep. She had instead studied his face, his handsome features, bathing in the light provided by the moon. His hair gently falling against his skin. His arms protectively around her. Never in her entire life would she have imagined this scene possible. Never would she have dreamed that Sasuke Uchiha...the notoriously cold, emotionless ninja, would show her this side of him. She knew that when he told her he loved her that he was telling the truth. She knew that she still loved him, just as much as the day he had left. That she truly loved him, not just some crazy infatuation crush, she loved him with every fiber of her being. However, she was indebted to Naruto and she would do anything she could to protect him. She knew that Akatsuki would find a way to get him, that they would find a way to kill him. She knew they were serious due to the fact of being the last of her family alive. If the Haruno name was going to die with her, then she would be sure that she died protecting Konoha, living in her ninja way.

Slowly getting out of the bed, careful, so very careful, not to wake the ANBU ninja beside her, thanking her luck at the fact that this was the first sleep Sasuke had had in the past forty-eight hours, she changed into her ANBU uniform and proceeded to leave his house. Pausing when she saw, the notepad and pen with various details of Akatsuki scribbled on them, Sakura tore the sheet underneath out and began writing to Sasuke:

_Sasuke,_

_I cannot make you happy, at least not right now. I have to avenge my family...I have to protect Naruto. I owe him that much. If my name will die with me, then I will die doing all I can to protect what I have left. You understand don't you? You said it yourself, that you left because your revenge was the thing most important to you. I said it would never bring you happiness, but I was naive and stupid. I understand now and I will do whatever it takes to bring them down. I will stop at nothing to have my revenge...I will avenge my family. I will protect Naruto, even if it costs me my life. You asked me what I thought of you. Sasuke, when I was twelve I would have done anything in order to follow you, but you didn't let me. I understand why, because I cannot let you. This is something I must do with my own strength. Please do not follow me and please explain my reasons to Naruto. You're the only one who can. I hope that I can return to you...I hope that you will be waiting for me. _

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

With that, Sakura folded the note and gently placed her headband in the center of his kitchen table, leaving the note over top of it. Quietly leaving, she sped to her apartment for a change of clothes and other necessary utensils she would need in order to survive. Turning, she bid her family farewell. She would not be there for their funeral, in which she apologized for, but she knew that her revenge would be met at all costs. She had to leave while she still have the courage to, the courage to turn her back on her home, on Naruto, on..._him_. She hoped that she would return and he would still love her, that everything that had happened wasn't on a whim, but that wasn't what was important now. She would do everything in her power to protect Naruto.

Before the break of dawn, before the "akatsuki," Sakura Haruno left Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: **Akatsuki means daybreak or dawn. Kind of ironic huh?

I hope you enjoyed this. I really put my heart into it! I'm considering a sequel, but that all depends on how many reviews I get. If I see people like this, then I'll begin a sequel, but if there isn't enough interest then this will be the end...

As coined from the brilliant out. paxton: Reviews make me write! : ^D


	3. FYI: Sequel!

**A/N: **As some of you may have already seen, I have published the first chapter of the sequel to Life After Team 7, which I have named A Place to Call Home. I wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciated their reviews and support and because of you, I decided to continue to story. I plan to have it 2 or 3, maybe 4, chapters max! It will be completed my August 14th, 2009. Again thank you for the reviews and support and I hope to keep you satisfied with the sequel!

-Naiya 12


End file.
